


This Is Gospel

by BelsanEmpress



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelsanEmpress/pseuds/BelsanEmpress
Summary: El amor es un poco estúpido, a fin de cuentas. Pero, más que cualquier otra cosa, es inefable.





	This Is Gospel

**Author's Note:**

> A raíz del estreno de la serie de Good Omens recordé que tenía este one-shot tontote flotando por mi carpeta de fanfiction, así que aquí está, enjabonado y pulido, para todas sus necesidades de fluff doméstico. POR QUÉ ESTÁN ESTOS DOS TAN CASADOS DIOS MÍO LLÉVAME YA.
> 
> El título está tomado de una canción de Panic! At The Disco que siempre me recuerda a estos dos. Y hay premio para quien encuentre la referencia a Chobits :D

Los ángeles no tienen sexo a menos que quieran hacer un esfuerzo tremendo. Eso, parece, es conocimiento común. Sin embargo, hacer un esfuerzo tremendo tampoco es el fin del mundo. Y si de algo sabe Azirafel es de fines del mundo.

Los seres humanos hacen esfuerzos tremendos todo el tiempo, y no siempre los consideran una carga o un sufrimiento. Levantar una pesa de ochenta y cinco kilos por encima de la cabeza o correr una maratón son esfuerzos tremendos, pero los seres humanos lo hacen, lo hacen e insisten y lo vuelven a hacer, y disfrutan muchísimo con ello. Escalar grandes montañas, criar una tanda de hijos, incluso (aquí Azirafel suele suspirar, medio con pena y medio con cariño) realizar actos desinteresados supone a veces un esfuerzo tremendo. Pero los seres humanos lo hacen. Incluso a veces con fijación obsesiva. Por la gloria, porque es lo correcto, por sentirse vivos, por placer. Por amor. Así que Azirafel no ve por qué para un ángel iba a ser distinto.

Y eh, tampoco es que los demonios, por contraposición, se pasen la eternidad saltando alegremente sobre entrepiernas ajenas. Es una posibilidad, sí, pero lo cierto es que cuando se es inmortal la novedad se gasta rápido. Para los humanos el sexo es objeto de anhelo constante por miles de razones, algunas más tontas que otras (de hecho, ambos se han reído mucho en algunas de sus borracheras, haciendo listas interminables de por qué los humanos lloran cuando no consiguen revolcarse unos con otros), pero raramente lo tienen con la frecuencia suficiente como para aburrirse de él. Para un demonio, es un pasatiempo entretenido, pero no especialmente impactante, y al cabo de un milenio o dos, acaba teniendo sexo sólo si hay una muy buena razón para ello.

–¿Y qué razón sería esa? –le pregunta siempre Azirafel cuando sale el tema.

–Una razón muy, muy buena –responde Crowley con una sonrisa, atrayéndolo hacia sí y besándolo, a veces en la coronilla, otras en la mejilla, otras en la boca. A Azirafel le gustan todas las opciones, y por eso sigue preguntando.

 

La primera vez que Azirafel y Crowley hicieron el amor fue una noche de Todos los Santos en 1022. Ambos se habían encontrado en una pequeña aldea en las faldas de las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad de León. Azirafel andaba buscando a la familia de un granjero acomodado que acababa de morir, legando un par de libros interesantes a sus descendientes para que «aprendiesen las letras y fuesen hombres de bien»; Crowley, por su parte, estaba allí por «la fiesta, el vino y la depravación general». Tras la procesión al cementerio y las lamentaciones de rigor, comenzaron las palmas, la música y las bromas gruesas (para consternación del párroco local, un buen hombre que no sabía ni escribir su propio nombre), y empezaron a pasar de mano en mano las botas de vino. Para cuando se encendieron los fuegos en el camposanto y en las colinas aledañas, Crowley y Azirafel ya estaban agradablemente borrachos. Tanto que no consideraron conveniente purgar el alcohol de su torrente sanguíneo; era una noche de fiesta, al fin y al cabo, y se lo estaban pasando de maravilla. Hubo bailes, hubo canciones a voz en cuello, hubo confesiones de última hora y cabezas que buscaban un hombro donde apoyarse, y en última instancia hubo carreras a trompicones escaleras arriba de una posada y forcejeos con la ropa en la oscuridad. Azirafel recuerda todas las cosas que hicieron esa noche, una por una, sin dejarse el más mínimo detalle, pero lo que ha dejado una marca más profunda en su cerebro, después de tantos siglos, es la sensación general de fascinación absoluta, de ir corriendo cuesta arriba y encontrarse, acezando, en la cima del mundo. Por supuesto nunca se lo ha explicado a Crowley con esas palabras, porque sabe que se reiría.

–JESÚS, MARÍA Y JOSÉ –jadeó Azirafel aquella noche, agarrándose a la tosca manta de lana, cuando todo hubo terminado. Tenía los ojos como platos.

–Lo sé –dijo Crowley, inmensamente satisfecho.

–JESÚS, MARÍA Y JOSÉ –repitió Azirafel, indiferente al hecho de que tal vez estaba blasfemando. Crowley se rió.

–¿Primera vez?

–MADRE DEL AMOR HERMOSO.

–Eso es un sí. Vale. –Crowley se estiró perezosamente sobre el jergón de paja y alargó una mano para acariciarle el pelo, distraído, como si fuese algo que hiciera todos los días. Azirafel lo encontró muy agradable–. Oye, sé que los ángeles no soléis hacer estas cosas, pero… voy a ser honesto contigo, ha sido uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida. Así que… bueno, sólo que si alguna vez, quién sabe, te da por repetir, no me importaría que me…

–POR SUPUESTO QUE VAMOS A REPETIR. YA TE DIGO –estableció Azirafel, rodando sobre Crowley con intenciones claras de hacer honor a su palabra. Crowley rió a carcajadas mientras Azirafel le besaba el cuello.

–Todas las veces que quieras. Pero por favor deja de hablar en letras capitulares.

 

El sexo entre ellos es maravilloso, lo ha sido desde aquella primera noche, y Azirafel está encantado de hacer siempre que puede ese Esfuerzo Tremendo. Y sin embargo, ambos están de acuerdo en que no es la mejor parte del trato. Es… bueno, de hecho es la hostia (ahí Azirafel siempre reconviene a Crowley, «no te consiento que blasfemes fuera de la cama»), pero no es lo principal: hay muchas otras cosas por las que vale la pena estar juntos. Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo (una eternidad, se entiende) para disfrutar de la intimidad que han construido, y ésta está compuesta de cientos de pequeñas cosas importantes.

El momento favorito de la semana de Azirafel desde finales del siglo XIX, por ejemplo, ha sido la película de los sábados por la tarde. Desde aquel día en que Crowley vio carteles por Londres anunciando una novedosa creación de los hermanos Lumière, el cinematógrafo, y llevó a Azirafel a la rastra para ver de qué iba el invento, Azirafel ha sido muy aficionado al cine. No es lo mismo que los libros, eso está claro, pero no hay nada como perderse en una buena película. Durante el siglo y pico que ha transcurrido desde aquella tarde en la improvisada sala de proyecciones, todos los sábados, salvo causa de fuerza mayor (revoluciones, Apocalipsis y cosas así), Crowley y Azirafel han salido al cine por la tarde. Crowley siempre deja a Azirafel elegir. Dice que se fía más del criterio del ángel, y que si la película resulta ser un bodrio siempre pueden darse el lote en las filas de atrás. Azirafel se ríe. Crowley no tiene remedio. Él tampoco, por otra parte.

Sólo una vez su costumbre cinematográfica peligró, y ambos se acuerdan de aquella incidencia con más disgusto que del casi Armagedón de finales de los noventa. Aquel sábado por la noche del año 2001, saliendo del cine, Azirafel se detuvo un momento a curiosear los pósters de los futuros estrenos (esa era la segunda mejor parte, después de la película en sí). Crowley se quedó un par de pasos detrás.

–¿Alguna te llama la atención? A mí me gustaría ver esa –dijo Azirafel, señalando un afiche cualquiera, ya no recuerda cuál.

–Me da igual, en realidad.

–Vamos, alguna te interesará. Digas lo que digas, me fío de tu opinión.

–Ya lo sé. Es sólo que… no sé.

–¿Eh? –Azirafel se volvió a mirarlo.

–Verás… bueno, tampoco es necesario que vengamos al cine todos los sábados, ¿no? Ya llevamos haciéndolo un siglo y pico.

–Pero… –balbució Azirafel–, pero a ti te gusta ver películas, ¿verdad? Pensé que te gustaba.

–Y me gusta –aseguró Crowley, aunque vacilaba–. Pero venir todos los sábados al cine, ¿no se te hace un poco cuesta arriba? Siempre lo mismo y esas cosas.

–Ah. Bueno. Sí, supongo. Son muchos años. Es normal. Claro –carraspeó, y le sonrió a Crowley, y Crowley se sintió fatal–. No hace falta venir todos los sábados al cine, por supuesto. Anda, vámonos. ¿A tu casa o a la mía?

Azirafel no volvió a mencionarlo. Tal vez, pensaba, a esto se referían los seres humanos cuando decían que tarde o temprano las relaciones se vuelven un poco monótonas. Y Crowley y él llevaban ¿cuánto? ¿Ocho siglos juntos? Era normal. Sí, seguro que era perfectamente normal. No tenía por qué ser malo no ir al cine todos los sábados. No pasaba nada.

A pesar de todo, Azirafel anduvo de capa caída el resto de la semana (bobo ángel hipersensible, pensaba Crowley, tratando de no sentirse como un vil gusano). El sábado siguiente, Crowley le pidió que fuera a visitarlo a su apartamento, y en cuanto Azirafel entró por la puerta, descubrió que Crowley se había hecho con un completo sistema de home cinema, pantalla plana y todo, y que en una de las paredes del salón había una estantería nueva repleta de películas. Azirafel dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación, dejando la chaqueta sobre una silla con cuidado.

–Oh. –No sabía que más decir–. Oh.

–Eh, eh, ¡y mira lo que he encontrado! –exclamó Crowley con entusiasmo, enseñándole una copia en dvd de "El cielo sobre Berlín", una de las películas favoritas de Azirafel–. Mira, no sé si será lo mismo aquí que en el cine, pero por probar… –Se dio cuenta de que a Azirafel le temblaban los labios–. Ah, no, por favor no llores, sabes que no sé qué hacer cuando la gente llora. Ay. Ay, no.

–Idiota –susurró Azirafel, y le saltó encima, derribándolo sobre el sofá.

Las palomitas de microondas no saben igual que las del cine, eso no tiene vuelta de hoja, pero una cosa sí que va a concederle Azirafel a Crowley: en el cine no puedes lanzarlas por los aires y pausar la película para hacer el amor como dos animales contra el respaldo del sofá. Así que, punto a favor de las películas en casa.

 

Azirafel y Crowley tardaron muchísimo tiempo en poner en palabras la naturaleza de su relación. Ninguno de los dos pensaba que hiciera falta. Los humanos suelen necesitarlo, porque viven vidas cortas llenas de inseguridades, y la reafirmación de las palabras cariñosas es a veces el único aliento que les queda para seguir peleando. Pero para dos criaturas inmortales como ellos las relaciones y las emociones son mucho más sencillas. No existe confusión ni delimitaciones del lenguaje, sólo un simple orden de prioridades. Si hace siglos que hago lo posible por pasar tiempo contigo, es porque quiero estar contigo. Eso es todo lo que hace falta saber.

En 1793, en aquellas famosas vacaciones en París durante el Terror («no llames a eso “vacaciones”, Crowley, que murió gente, por Dios»), ambos solían pasear por las mañanas en los diversos mercados callejeros, cogidos del brazo. Era extraño, comentaban a menudo, cómo a pesar de las sangrientas convulsiones sociales que estaba viviendo la ciudad el mercado seguía levantándose cada día al alba, los pescaderos destripando la pesca del día, los verduleros voceando las frutas de temporada, los panaderos sacando las bandejas de panes recién hechos por la ventana de los hornos. Esa combinación de violencia y cotidianidad los tenía fascinados y asustados a un tiempo. Tal vez ni siquiera entonces ninguno de los dos sabía qué bando estaba detrás de las delaciones y la guillotina.

Una mañana, mientras recorrían los puestos lado a lado (había que mantener un ojo encima de Crowley, que tenía las manos muy largas), Azirafel resbaló en el empedrado y pateó en el proceso la jaula de una gallina. Procedió una jocosa escena con gritos, carreras y aves de corral histéricas. Crowley habría intervenido, habría querido hacer algo, lo jura, pero estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose a mandíbula batiente, al igual que la mayor parte de los presentes. No fue hasta que Azirafel fue "salvajemente atacado" (palabras textuales del afectado) por la gallina en cuestión, mientras el propietario del pájaro le gritaba a voz en cuello, que Crowley estornudó con disimulo y la gallina, plácida de pronto, aleteó hasta los brazos del pollero. Azirafel se deshacía en disculpas.

– _Désolé, j'suis désolé. Vraiment_ –seguía repitiendo, alejándose sin volverle la espalda al hombre, que sostenía desafiante a su gallina y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Crowley lo rodeó con un brazo y lo alejó de allí, sin poder parar de reírse.

–¿Por qué no has hecho… yo qué sé, un pequeño milagro, o algo? –preguntó Crowley entre carcajada y carcajada.

–¿Por una gallina? No valía la pena. Además, estaba asustado. Ese pollo era malvado –admitió Azirafel, profundamente disgustado. Aquello sólo consiguió que Crowley se riera tanto que tuvieron que pararse en mitad de la calle, porque el demonio se estaba doblando por la cintura y le costaba respirar.

–Oye. Ya está bien, ¿no? No tiene gracia –gruñó Azirafel. Crowley se enderezó, con lágrimas de risa en las mejillas, y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarle la coronilla. A Azirafel le gustaba mucho que lo besara en la coronilla.

–Me haces reír. Te quiero –dijo Crowley.

Azirafel sonrió inmediatamente. Por supuesto. Así eran las cosas. Y, como ambos sabían, había estado claro muchos siglos antes.

–Yo también te quiero.

–¿Comemos? Hoy invito yo.

 

Para ser honestos, Crowley también lo hace reír a él. Lo saca de quicio con mucha frecuencia, para qué negarlo, pero la mayor parte de las ocasiones es una… exasperación positiva, si tal cosa existe. Se pelean, claro está. Azirafel afirma que la mayor parte de las veces es culpa de Crowley (aquí Crowley le saca la lengua y lo llama "angelote cretino"). Pero la mayor parte de las veces, las tonterías y salidas de tono de Crowley le ponen una sonrisa en la cara. Nunca lo admite, pero adora no saber qué estupidez se le va a ocurrir a Crowley cada día. Como esa manía suya de amenazar a sus plantas si no crecen lo esperado. O la manera que tiene de silenciar a los niños ruidosos levantándose un poco las gafas de sol y pegándoles el susto de su vida («Pero Crowley, ¿no ves que es un niño?» «EMPEZÓ ÉL» «Corrijo. El niño eres tú»). O cuando, después de haber aceptado a regañadientes ver esa película de dibujos animados que a Azirafel le hace tanta ilusión, se le pega el tema central de la banda sonora y lo canta tantas veces seguidas que Azirafel acaba por arrepentirse de haber sido él el de la idea. Como ahora.

Azirafel está en el comedor de su humilde piso, disponiendo la mesa para la cena, y oye venir a Crowley cantando desde el rellano. Oliendo peligro, deja los vasos rápidamente en superficie firme y se pone en guardia justo a tiempo para ver a Crowley irrumpiendo con histrionismo en el apartamento, equilibrando un par de bandejas de sushi mientras ataca el estribillo de una canción que definitivamente no entra en su rango vocal.

–Crowley…

– _Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky!_ –El sushi aterriza sobre la mesa de cualquier manera y Crowley hace un paso de vals hacia Azirafel, sin dejar de cantar.

–No.

– _Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry!_ –Crowley agarra a Azirafel por la cintura. Azirafel se resiste.

–Crowley.

Crowley lo levanta en brazos y empieza a girar sobre sí mismo.

– _Here I stand!_

–CROWLEY.

– _And here I'll stay!_

–CROWLEY NO.

– _LET THE STORM RAGE ON! THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!_

–ESA PARTE NI SIQUIERA VA AHÍ –consigue berrear Azirafel, mitad susto y mitad risa, antes de que Crowley dé un traspié y los dos acaben rodando por el suelo del comedor. Menos mal que su especie se cura rápido de las lesiones.

–¿Ya está usted contenta, señora Menzel? –lo regaña Azirafel, aunque sin rabia–. Me he destrozado la espalda.

–Oh, calla –dice Crowley, sin abandonar aún su ademán dramático-. Podría haber hecho carrera en el West End y lo sabes.

–Qué tonto eres.

–Sí, pero este tonto se ha acordado de traerte maki de caballa. Y además lo ha aderezado con un fabuloso número musical. –Ahí Azirafel se rinde y ríe abiertamente. Pellizca a Crowley.

–Te quiero, demonio estúpido.

Crowley lo atrae hacia él, pecho contra espalda, y lo rodea con sus brazos.

–Y yo a ti también. Ángel llorón.

 

Lo cierto es que, más que el sexo, tener una relación tan larga (sobre todo con alguien a quien te han creado para matar) es un esfuerzo bastante grande. Las cosas no son fáciles siempre, y tantos siglos dan para muchos problemas. Algunos cotidianos, otros cósmicos. Todos igual de importantes. Pero, al final del día, apocalipsis y dramas domésticos aparte, Azirafel nunca dejará de alegrarse de aquella noche de Todos los Santos en que él y Crowley se emborracharon e hicieron aquella estupidez en la posada. El amor es un poco estúpido, a fin de cuentas. Pero, más que cualquier otra cosa, es inefable.

–¿Quieres poner música para cenar?

–Sí, pon lo que quieras. Menos Queen.

Y Azirafel está convencido de que este amor, como tantas otras cosas, estaba escrito desde el principio.


End file.
